Darcy Richards
General Information Darcy Richards is the Navigator for the Pyranos Pirates. Darcy Richards is known as the 'Iron Legged Swordsman' due to not only being a powerful swordsman, but also having legs that are described to be 'as strong as iron'. Although Darcy is proficient in using both his sword and legs in battle, he is predominately a swordsman and thus, uses his sword more then he uses his legs when in combat. Personality Darcy isn't the smartest pirate out there and has a bit of a goofy personality. He is also known for being rebellious and immature. To add to this, Richards is considered very laid back as he doesn't take many situations anywhere near as seriously as he should. Although laid back and rebellious, Darcy Richards is extremely loyal, almost to a fault, this is one of his defining characteristics. Backstory Growing up on a small island located in the South Blue, Darcy Richards didn't have much contact with the outside world. Darcy had always wanted to learn how to fight in order to one day become powerful swordsman and have many adventures, however, due to the island he grew up on being so small, there wasn't many people who could teach him how to fight. He eventually came across an elderly man who was willing to teach him the Black Leg Style. Darcy wasn't too happy about it as he had always wanted to become a swordsman, but he accepted the old man as his mentor as he had no other choice if he wanted to defend himself. Darcy spent years training in the arts of the Black Leg Style, and eventually mastered all his mentor was able to teach him. Darcy had grown to love the Black Leg Style technique but deep down, he had always wanted to be a swordsman, so now knowing how to fight, he ventured off in order to find an island where he could learn the craft of swordsmanship. Soon after, Darcy had acquired a mentor to teach him swordsmanship. After many more years of training in this craft, Darcy had finally mastered all his mentor was able to teach him. After becoming an accomplished swordsman, Darcy felt sad inside that he had to drop his old technique, the Black Leg Style which he had grown to love. Not only that, but after practising the art for many years it had given him huge, muscular legs which would not be used very much now he was a swordsman. This is when Darcy Richards had a brilliant idea. He could combine the two fighting styles known together and create his very own unique technique which utilises both the user's legs and sword in combat. Weapons: A Sword 1 poisoned iron dagger Inventory: 80 Feathers Map of Berry Atol 3 Grapananas (purple fruit which upon eating turns the user's skin purple) 8 Cooked crabs found on Cranberry Garden (upon being eaten the user is unable to move their arms for an hour) Combat Style: (as mentioned in backstory) Darcy had learnt how to fight with two different fighting styles and didn't want to drop one so he created his own fighting style which is basically a combination of the two. When in combat, Darcy uses both his sword and his powerful muscular legs he is famous for to attack his opponents. Pets Headless Chicken - Chicken 510376420 (Deceased) Produces 2 feathers a day (Dies after 1 events) Category:Pirates